


Scars

by oofmilk



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst, Blood, But only a little, Gen, PTSD, this takes place after the ending of single player in Splatoon 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofmilk/pseuds/oofmilk
Summary: One little octopus tattoo was all it took to send the idol into a fit of tears.





	Scars

“Callie, are you almost ready? We have to meet the agents and Gramps in Octo Canyon in ten minutes!” Marie said.

Callie responded without looking away from the mirror. “Uh... yeah... almost.”

She stared at the tattoo on her abdomen. The pain from the dirty needle was still fresh in her mind, even though she was forcefully tattooed over two weeks ago. She could still recall DJ Octavio’s minions holding her arms and legs down on the table, and the taser they used when she turned into a squid.

Callie began to breathe heavily. She grabbed her own arms and whispered to herself.

”He’s not here. It’s just you and Marie in your apartment in Inkopolis. He’s in the snow globe in Octo Canyon. He can’t hurt you,” she said.

”Callie! We have to go!” Marie exclaimed.

However, Callie didn’t hear her. The Inklings, and as far as she knew, the Octarians, didn’t possess the technology to remove tattooes. Callie decided she would take matters into her own hands.

The idol picked up her roller and began to splat herself over and over, hoping that the ink would slowly erase the tattoo. It didn’t work. Callie thrust down her roller and flinched when it crashed against her bedpost.

”What are you doing in there?!” Marie demanded. “I hope you’re decent, because I’m worried, and I’m coming in.”

Again, Callie did not hear her. She began to scratch viciously at the tattoo. Her skin slowly began to turn bright red from the combination of force she was using and the length of her nails.

In no time, the idol began to draw blood from the area the tattoo was on. Callie kept scratching.

”Cal, what are you— Callie, stop!” Marie exclaimed.

Marie dashed to her cousin and caught her wrists.

”Callie, you’re going to hurt yourself,” Marie said. “You have to stop doing that.”

Callie met Marie’s eyes and burst into tears.

”Everytime I look at this squid damn tattoo, I’m back on that table being tattooed, and I’m back in that lab, and I’m back on that damn stage fighting Four while you try to bring me back!” Callie said, sobbing into Marie’s shirt.

“Callie, I had no idea it was this bad,” Marie said softly. “You could have told me.”

”What am I supposed to say? ‘Hey, this octopus shaped tattoo gives me flashbacks. I think I have PTSD!’ Yeah, I would’ve sounded really intelligent,” Callie said.

”Callie,” Marie said, grabbing her cousin’s face and forcing her to look her in the eyes. “You’re hurting. It’s going to take time to heal and move on. But you have to let your loved ones help you.”

Callie managed a small nod. “Yeah...”

”Now then, I believe we have some concealer hidden around here somewhere that we can use to hide that thing until we can find a more permanent solution.”

Callie sniffed and wiped her eyes. “You’re seriously the best, Mar.”

”I’m just helping the ones I love.”


End file.
